JackSucksAtLife
Jack Massey Welsh '''(born: ), better known online as '''JackSucksAtLife, formerly JackSucksAtMinecraft, is a British YouTuber who was born in Durham and currently lives in Bishop Auckland in North East England. He is widely known for being way superior to the Orignal Ace, who claims that Jack stole his sponsor, even though Jack clearly got sponsored by the Massdrop AKG M220 headphones before Ace. He has since been well-known for his many entertaining videos about Minecraft, featuring series such as his famous Hacker-Catching/Trolling videos on YouTube. Jack currently has over 500,000 subscribers with over 148 million views. Jack may occasionally record with his girlfriend Becky. He is associated with YouTubers SeaPeeKay, Dangthatsalongname and DoniBobes, who may be in a few of his videos (trolling, going on Doni's server, etc.) and sometimes mentioned in his videos. In the past, Jack's channel consisted of Minecraft videos, Q&A's, and SG (Survival Games / Hunger Games) videos. His channel now consists of catching hackers on his server, SkyCade , and multi-player series such as Harmony Hollow and One Life. He had another channel which he no longer uploads on named SamSmellsOfApricots. SkyCade and EvoPVP Skycade: Jack owns a Minecraft network which consists of many gamemodes such as: SMP, Factions, Kit Map, KitPvP, SkyBlock, for a short time, it was a Prison server. Recently, they have re-added Prisons to SkyCade. SkyCade is where Jack records most of his content, although he may sometimes record on other servers such as Hypixel, SkittleMC, and his friend's servers. He used to record on Mineplex or other servers, record mod showcases and survival games videos and more years ago. Unlike many other servers, Skycade is not 'pay2win' in which Jack is very proud of. Recently, Skycade have added non-'pay2win' ranks. There are commands you can get from the ranks. For example special commands are included in ranks Gold and Diamond. Sometimes, the server will host a Purge right before Factions and OP Factions resets. Hacking is allowed in this event until the reset. Jack finds and trolls hackers on his server. EvoPvP: This was where Jack made his first Minecraft faction videos, he was also one of the 3 owners for a long time, It contains many of the same gamemodes as SkyCade: OP factions, KitPvP, Prison, Creative, and Skyblock. However, unlike SkyCade, EvoPvP is a pay2win (one of the reasons Jack is no longer an owner). He left the server for a number of reasons (Some of the reasons include: Disagreements with the other owners, the highly toxic community, and the other owners were American). The server is currently shut down and likely will continue to be in the future. Characters *There's Kai , Jack's editor. He makes funny edits, and Jack will often mention him when he wants him to track his finger or edit something very hard. When Jack talks to Kai, Kai will edit his reply onscreen. Kai overuses the swirly effects, usually on Jack's face. Kai is also known for making *There's Augustus, Jack's bear roommate. Fans seem to enjoy the content produced by Augustus, as he just growls and makes bear noises. He lives in Jack's office, located somewhere in England, and Jack used to go and buy him fresh fish for lunch every day (it is unknown if he still does this). He did appear in most of Jack's Q&A's and has even made his own 'Augustus Sucks At Minecraft' video. Jack says he bought Augustus because when he moved out of his parents' house he wanted to buy something ridiculous they never would've let him buy. *We can not forget Cleopatra, his other bear roommate. Jack bought Cleopatra (Often known as Cleo) as a companion for Augustus. They both live together in Jacks office, and occasionally Jack references them. * Becky, Jack's current girlfriend. She sometimes appears in Jack's videos such as Jack's 'Minecraft with my Girlfriend' series (Where they play on Jack's Minecraft server SkyCade, on the SMP gamemode together) and Jack's most popular Becky video, ''MY GIRLFRIEND DECIDES HOW LONG TO BAN MINECRAFT HACKERS.'' * Flossy, Jack's current dog. Flossy's fur/hair is like a gold/brown-like color. Her main appearance is in Jack's video, MY DOG CHOOSES HOW LONG TO BAN MINECRAFT HACKERS, but occasionally she'll make a lot of noise or do something funny, and Jack will mention her. Videos Jack is very active on his YouTube channel, uploading every day, apart from Mondays (as well as a few other exceptions). Not all, but most of his videos have a facecam, where you can see his amazing reactions as he plays Minecraft, watches fan videos, and Diddles Hackers on his Minecraft server. One time he had an encounter with xTurtle where xTurtle was caught hacking and was trolled in video. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V37Ddv5Ocf8. Jack's main series *Minecraft Harmony Hollow Modded SMP Season 3 Ended *Minecraft One Life Season 3 Ongoing *Minecraft Harmony Hollow Modded SMP Season 4 Ended *Minecraft Hacker Catching & Trolling Ongoing *Minecraft Funny Server Bans Ongoing *Minecraft Trolling AFK players Ongoing *When Jack And Becky Saved Christmas Episodes (Only occurs at Christmas) *Minecraft Trolling & Social Experiments Ongoing *IRL Videos Ongoing *Live "Chilled Out" Streams (they are not chilled out because all of his fans swarm him) *Fiverr Videos Ongoing Gaming Set-Up Jack's computer is custom-built. Jack and Joe built it together in a video . PC Specs *CPU: Intel I5 4690K *GPU: Nvidia GeForce GTX 980 *Motherboard: MSI Z97-GD65 GAMING *Ram: HyperX FURY Series 16GB (2x 8GB) DDR3 1866 *SSD: 128 GB Crucial *HDD: 2 TB *PSU: EVGA 750W SuperNOVA *Case: NZXT Phantom 820 He currently has two monitors, one being his original one from a while back. The microphone he uses is an Audio-Technica AT2020, along with the Massdrop AKG M220 gaming headset. Jack uses Fraps (Although in newer videos, Jack is shown to also use OBS) to capture his gameplay and then edits his videos using Sony Vegas (However it is now made clear that his editor Kai edits a large portion of the videos he puts on his channel). Most of his thumbnails are created by ProlinesProduct. He uses the official JackSucksAtLife texture pack as his texture pack. (He cannot distribute it as he does not own the rights to the original version.) His intro was made by CyberCh1cken. Quotes * ...Tickle his pickle. * I'm a married woman! * Slit his throat. * You little scumbag! * towards his fans after seeing a comment saying that Jack reads his comments if he pins this one I don't read any of your comments, I hate every single one of you, I'm in this for the money, kill yourselves! (Quite often taken out of context as a joke) * Seven months ago singing to It's Everyday Bro "you even didn't know my name and now you want my fame." * "Hello and welcome to ''Episode (episode number) of Harmony Hollow"'' * "And that is some beautiful fan art" at the fan art * "Buy the Wang suffix at store.skycade.net" * Get diddled '/''' You can't diddle a diddle boy!'' * "If there's no swastika, there's no kazoo." * Bloody Norah! * You naughty little nelly. * banning a hacker For soupin innit. * "JackSucksAtLife Poster available at teespring.com/stores/jack-sucks-at-life" (May use different merchandise other than the poster). * "Skycade Hoodie available at jacksucksatlife.shop" (May use different merchandise other than the Skycade hoodie). * "I've activated my bloody vampire rage!" * Vomiting *''I SAID A JOKE NOT A POEM!!!'' *''Stick. To. The Format.'' *''That is not a COMPILATION!!!'' *''I had to remove Crate Keys from store.skycade.net! *said in a sad voice* (Normally said after he uses money to buy something)'' *''Hello nine, n-nine nine nine nine zoom! (Trying to say 999zoom)'' *''*kazoo noises*'' *''LOVLEH (Kai edits his mouth to be huge when Jack says this)'' *''I WILL NOT EAT AN EGGPLANT!'' *''Make sure to get the AKGM220 Headphones link in the description'' *''Track my finger, Kai! Now you can't, it's out of frame!'' *''Side by side comparison!'' *''laughing excessively Is that the Skycade hoodie available at skycade.net?'' *''Play.Skycade.Net!'' *''Bloody hell!'' *''Only quality content.'' Trivia * Jack is a vegetarian. Category:Users that joined in 2013 Category:Male YouTubers Category:British YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers